Discoveries
by EmeraldTwilight
Summary: Sakura and Ino are walking through the forest, when they come across something very sexy...Hinata. SakuIno NaruHina InoSakuHina Sorry summary sucks Constructive Criticism appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Discoveries

Sakura and Ino could not have been happier as they held each other's hands. After Sasuke had left, Ino had consoled Sakura through the pain, and soon they had found themselves thinking of each other in a completely new way.

Embarrassed at first about their newfound feelings, it had taken a while for them to finally confess and bring their relationship to the next level. Of coarse, Konoha wasn't the most accepting place in the world, and they feared how their family and friends would react if they were to find out, and so had decided it better to keep it a secret for the time being.

They had just gotten finished a long day of shopping and bonding, and decided to take they long way home through the large park near both their homes. At this late hour, there was nobody around to see them, and it was early spring and warm out, so they walked slowly, enjoying each other's company. Ino, ever the more straightforward of the couple took Sakura's hand in her own, making the bubble gum haired girl blush faintly.

They did not know much more about love than handholding, kissing, and the occasional touching, but that seemed to be enough for the two young lovers.

At least it was, until the day fate chose to intervene.

The sound came faintly at first, but soon became louder, "Mmmm"

Ino quickly let go of Sakura's hand, incase the sound was another person. "Did you hear that?" she whispered to Sakura.

Sakura nodded quickly. "Yeah, what was that?" Sakura asked curiously

They both stood where they were, attempting to discern just what exactly it was they were hearing.

"I think it's coming from that direction," Ino stated, pointing to her left, out into the forest, away from the beaten path they had been walking on.

"It's probably nothing," Sakura started, "we should just…"

"Lets investigate," Ino interrupted.

"I don't know Ino…" Sakura hesitated, not wanting to take to long getting home, lest her parents ask questions about what she was doing.

"Please, Sakura," Ino begged, putting on a begging look she knew Sakura would not be capable of resisting.

"Well, I guess," Sakura's said, her common sense buckling under Ino's puppy dog eyes; and her own curiosity, "but only for a few minutes."

Ino quickly dragged the Sakura into the forest in search of the source of the sounds.

They had been walking around about 5 minutes and had not been able to find the source of the sound. They had not heard it again since leaving the path, and were about to give up when…

"Ooooh yes," they heard someone whimper loudly, this time much closer.

"This way," Ino whispered

They walked together in silence for a few more minutes before seeing someone in the distance.

Ino put a finger to her lips, indicating for Sakura to be silent, as the tiptoed closer to get a better look.

When they had gotten within about 20 feet of the person, they hid behind tree and slowly poked their head around.

They both had to consciously stifle a gasp at the sight before them. There, sitting on the ground with her back against a tree, was Hinata, pants, and panties around her ankles, with her hand moving quickly between her legs.

"Mmmmm!" Hinata moaned desperately as her nimble little fingers flicked her sizzling clit back and forth.

It had been far to long since she had last had a chance to touch herself with such intent, and she was not going to let it go to waste.

She had been busy over the last 3 weeks, training, going on missions, plus the little time she had to hang out with her friends. Because of this, she had had little time to herself, certain needs being suppressed so that she could concentrate, but she soon found them building beyond her control.

She had been walking through the forest, heading home from Kiba's house, when her thoughts had started to wander. Soon her thoughts turned to a certain blond haired shinobi. She thought of what it would be like to be his girlfriend. To be able to talk to him without stuttering and looking away, to hold his hand as they walked down the street, to be able to hold each other when they needed comfort.

Then her thoughts had turned naughty. She wondered what he looked like nude. She also wondered if he would like her body. She also wondered what he would like to do with her body. These thoughts and images soon became too much, and she realized that she was getting wet between her legs.

She had scanned the area with her Byakugan, and when she was sure nobody was nearby, ran quickly into the forest. She soon found a tree that she liked, sat down, and slowly lowered her pants.

She traced her hands slowly up her thighs, until her fingers met her edged of her panties. Her eyes widened as she realized just how wet she really was. Her panties were absolutely soaked.

She lowered those to, then drew her fingers slowly to her pouting cunny lips, a soft moan escaping her mouth. "Yeesss," she whispered as a shiver made its way up her spine. This is what she had been waiting for.

* * *

Hinata's hands moved quickly between her legs as her breath came out in had pants. From where they were hiding, Sakura and Ino watched, their eyes wide as they watched Hinata.

"Wow, look at her go," Ino whispered silently to Sakura, so as not to alert Hinata, "it almost looks like she's in pain."

"Y-Yeah," Sakura managed to squeak out, "but it sure doesn't sound like it."

* * *

Hinata was too lost within her own desire to notice anything but the wonderful heat coursing from between her legs, especially the two girls staring at her from there hiding place.

Her hands saturated in fluid as the worked, her right hand plunging two fingers into cunny as her left rubbed slow circles over her now very sensitive clitoris.

'I can't believe how good this feels,' Hinata thought, 'Usually I take my time when I touch myself, but I can't take it much longer, I need to orgasm, and soon.'

She could feel herself getting close as her soft whimpers turned into long, deep moans of delight. Slowly, she pulled her dripping finger out of herself and brought them to her lips, sucking the fluids from her fingers. She loved the taste of her own cunny, and made sure she always got a taste when she masturbated.

Her left hand soon continued the task of fingering her as her right hand pulled her shirt up over her breasts. 'Here comes the best part,' she thought as she brought her right hand to her neglected breasts. "Ohh god" she nearly screamed as she pinched her nipples, first the left, then the right.

Hinata's breasts had been always very sensitive, especially her nipples, and when she touched herself, she usually saved them for last. They also came in handy on missions when she did not want her teammates to know what she was doing; all she had to do was pinch her nipples and she would soon orgasm, and hard.

Now, as the rolled her right nipple between her fingers, she could feel her orgasm fast approaching. The heat in he cunny slowly moving out, coursing through her stomach until finally…

"Oooohhh god, yeesss," she screamed, nearly knocking the two peeping toms from their hiding place behind the tree.

* * *

"Oh my god, look at her," Ino managed to gasp out, her own breath now ragged.

Sakura could only nod, entranced by the sight before her. Hinata was writhing on the ground, hips bucking obscenely as she ground her hand hard into her pussy. To Sakura she looked amazing. No, more than amazing, she was beautiful.

Ino was equally enraptured by the blue haired beauty, screaming in the throws of passion. However, unlike Sakura, it wasn't only her heart that was warming for the white-eyed vixen. She could feel her own thighs getting wet as she unconsciously rubber them together.

* * *

Hinata slowly came down from her mind-blowing climax, ample chest heaving from her heavy gasps for air. She felt like she was glowing as she pulled the fingers of her left hand out of her still tingling cunny. She quickly slipped them into her mouth, delighting in the salting sweet taste.

She opened her eyes, and realized with a shock that it was already dark out. She was going to be in a lot of trouble with her father if she did not get home soon.

"I better run, I don't want father to give me another lecture about my duty's to the Hyuuga clan," she said, hastily jumping to her feet, and reached down to pull her panties and pants up, unknowingly giving Sakura and Ino a look at her exquisite ass. Then she dusted herself off and ran off towards the Hyuuga manner.

* * *

Sakura was the first to break out of her daze.

"Ino, we'd better get going to, or our parents will worry."

"R-right, lets go," Ino replied, "but we definitely have to talk about this tomorrow."

"Agreed," Sakura said enthusiastically, "come on."

Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and walked with her quickly to Ino's house, giving her a kiss goodnight before running to her apart a few blocks away. Sakura had begged her parents a few months back about getting her own place, promising she would pay help pay for the bills and eventually pay them back, and to her surprise they had agreed, saying that it was a good idea for Sakura to be more dependent from them.

The apartment was only a ten-minute walk from her parent's house, but that did not matter. Sakura loved the privacy it gave her, and even though her parents had demanded that she call them every night when she got home, and inform them when she would be late or if she were going on a mission, but for the most part, they left her be.

Sakura prepared for bed, stripping off her clothes before putting on her pajamas, and noticed a wet spot on her panties. She was confused at first, before reaching and discovering that the wetness had come from her own pussy. Blushing heavily, she put them in her hamper before quickly dressing into her favorite pink flower covered pajamas that Ino had gotten her, before lying down.

She closed her eyes, thinking how she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come she could talk to Ino, before slipping into a restless sleep, not knowing that Ino was doing the same exact thing at her house. Tomorrow was going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG, two people are tracking my little work already. Thanks you guys, that means so much to me. This is my first fanfic and to know that people actually like it is astounding to me. I hope you like this chapter too, I tried to get it out as fast as I could. Comments and constructive criticism always welcome.

* * *

Sakura woke early the next morning, as she always did. She looked over at the clock with a groan, seeing it was only 6:00 A.M. She didn't have any missions and, seeing as it was the weekend, she didn't have to work at the hospital either. Nevertheless, her body simply refused to sleep in, and she was eventually forced to get up.

She stood up from her bed and walked into the adjoined bathroom, taking care of her bodily needs before going into her kitchen to make some breakfast. As she walked through her apartment, she surveyed each of the rooms, making sure there were no stray clothes or messes lying around.

Her apartment wasn't anything amazing, but she liked it all the same. It was

Medium sized, with one bedroom, a small bathroom, and a combined kitchen/living room. It was furnished enough so that guests felt comfortable when they came over, something she had made sure of after moving in. Although she liked having a place of her own, and the privacy it gave her, she found herself becoming lonely without her parents around, nosy as they were.

She walked over to her fridge and took out some eggs and bacon. 30 minutes later, she had a plate of scrumptious looking scrambled eggs and three slices of delicious smelling bacon. As she sat down and began to eat, her mind drifted to her dreams from the night before.

She had dreamed of Hinata, in the forest as she had been yesterday. And just like before, Sakura was watching her from behind a nearby tree. Watching as Hinata's hand moved vigorously between her legs, the other hand on one of her heaving breasts as she moaned in pleasure. But most of all, she had seen her face, contorted in a mix of pleasure and desperation, small, soft moans escaping her lips. To Sakura, she looked like an angel.

Then, as if of its own accord, her body moved out of its hiding place, bringing her closer and closer to Hinata. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got to her, she just knew she had to get closer to this white eyed angel of the forest.

When she had gotten to within a few feet of her, Hinata stopped what she was doing and looked up at Sakura. She had smiled, sending tingles down Sakura's spine, before reaching her hand out for Sakura. Sakura took it and slowly knelt down beside Hinata. Hinata continued to smile as she took Sakura's face into her hands, and slowly began to bring it towards her own. Their lips were just about to meet…

Sakura woke up, feeling frustrated and unfulfilled. The rest of the night had followed a similar pattern, until morning had come. Sakura finished her breakfast, placing her plate in the sink before heading off to take her shower. She wanted to be ready to meet Ino at her house so they could talk.

However, unknown to Sakura, Ino was already on her way there, having already washed, eaten and dressed. Her night had gone much like the other girls, and, not wanting to wait for Sakura to arrive, had left early in route to her apartment.

She soon reached Sakura's door, and instead of knocking simply reached for the spare key in her pocket. Sakura had given it to her after she had moved in, as both a one-month anniversary present and a sign of trust. She told Ino that if she ever needed anything, anything at all, her door would always be open.

Ino smiled at the memory as she turned the key, unlocking the door, and let herself in. She took a quick look around before calling out for the other girl. "Sakura, are you up yet?" she called, and waited for a reply. When none came, she called again. "Sakura," she asked, "are you awake?" Once again not receiving an answer, she went looking for her.

She walked through the living room over to Sakura's bedroom door, and slowly, quietly opened it and peaked in. Seeing Sakura's bed empty, she fully opened the door and walked in, taking in sweet scent of the strawberry perfume that Ino herself had bought for her.

As she looked around, she saw that the bathroom door was open, and heard the sound of water running. 'She must be taking her shower' she surmised, and was about to walk back into the living room when she realized that she needed to pee. In her haste to leave her house that morning, she had forgotten to go, and realized, somewhat embarrassingly, that she was getting somewhat desperate.

'Sakura won't mind if I just use her toilet really quick,' she thought, and made her way to the bathroom. 'I'll be in and out without her knowing a thing'

Sakura, unaware that Ino was there, had just finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair. Turning off the hot water, she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth from the still rising steam and, eyes still closed, pulled back the red curtains covering the shower and stepped out. Opening her eyes, she got the shock of her life.

There, panties pulled down around her ankles, was Ino. She had a piece of toilet paper in her hand and had obviously been in process of wiping herself dry, not that Sakura cared. She was in shock as she realized she was completely naked and covered in water, completely exposed to Ino's eyes.

Ino was in a similar position, her pussy exposed to a very surprised Sakura. However, she was also aware of Sakura, and her body, completely exposed to too her wandering eyes. In addition, she liked what she saw.

Sakura was the perfect combination of femininity and physical fitness. Her strong, tone legs moving up to a slim waist. Her pussy was still wet, water dripping from its lips. Her taught, smooth tummy leading up to two perfect A-cup breasts, petit pink nipples standing at attention. Her long, dripping wet hair draped across her shoulders. She was the picture of beauty in Ino's universe.

Sakura was getting a view of her own. Her eyes were glued to Ino's pussy, pink lips standing in wonderful contrast to her slightly tanned skin. She had never seen any part of Ino nude before, and she felt naughty for staring.

The moment seemed to stretch out for eternity, but in reality only lasted a couple of second. Finally, Sakura came to her senses, modesty kicking.

"Um, I-Ino…" she whispered shyly, snapping her girlfriend out of her looking over of Sakura's body.

"Oh, oh my god Sakura!" she started, pulling up her pants, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Ino, could you let me get d-dressed before you start apologizing," Sakura spoke quickly, "please."

"Yes, of course, go ahead."

There was a pause for a few moments as Sakura waited for Ino too leave, and when it was obvious she wasn't leaving, Sakura cleared her throat.

"Um, b-by myself Ino."

Ino's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, of course, of course," Ino replied, embarrassed, before almost sprinting out of the bathroom, nearly slamming the door in her haste.

As Ino sat down in the living room and Sakura began to put her clothes on, they both had the same thought running through their heads. 'God, that was so weird… and hot.'

Ino sat on one of Sakura's big comfy chair, a tempest of thoughts fighting for dominance within he mind.

On the one hand, she had gotten to see her Sakura, her best friend and lover, naked for the first time. Every inch of her supple skin revealed to her in all it glory. It made her warm between her legs just thinking about it. Her light skin, her small but supple breast topped with sweet pink cherry's, her tight butt jutting gracefully from her back, all but screaming for her to touch it, to hold it in her hands.

And of course, there was her pussy, lips slightly open to her entranced eyes. This wasn't the first time Ino had seen one. She had, of coarse seen her own; once, she had even seen her mothers, if only for a moment when she was getting out of the bathroom. She had even managed to get her hands on some porn mags once, and had studies every picture in it.

However, this was different, very very different. She had gotten to see one up close this time. The fact that it was Sakura's made it even better.

Then there was other side of the coin. Sakura hadn't shown her body to her on purpose, it had been an accident, and Ino was worried. She didn't want Sakura to think she was some kind of pervert, only with her for her body. She was terrified by the idea that Sakura might hate her, maybe even break up with her. It had only been a fem minutes since she had left, but to Ino, it felt like an eternity.

Sakura finished getting dressed, but hesitated to leave the bathroom and face Ino. She had seen Sakura nude, just getting out of the shower, completely exposed. She should be angry. She should be feeling vulnerable. She should be feeling something.

However, she wasn't. After the initial shock of the situation faded, she found herself oddly calm about the whole thing. If anything, she sort of liked having Ino see her most intimate parts, and she had especially like the look of bliss on her face as her eyes stares up and down her body.

It made her feel special, knowing her body was capable of doing that to Ino. Besides, Ino was her girlfriend; she would see her body eventually, even if Sakura hadn't imagined it would be like this.

She decided she should see how Ino was doing. By now, she was probably going crazy. A mischievous smile formed on her lips. 'Maybe I can use this.'

Ino jumped when she heard the bathroom door finally open. She heard Sakura slowly pad over behind her, then stop. She waited for her to say something, to yell at her, to tell her to leave, and when it didn't come, she cracked.

"Look, Sakura, I know what I did was wrong, but I swear to you, it wasn't on purpose." She said, "I can understand if you want me to leave, but please, hear me out."

"I love you Sakura, I really do, and can't stand the thought of losing you over something like this," she spoke, desperation edging at her words, "so please, if you need to yell at me or whatever, please, just do it and get it over with. I deserve it."

Ino stopped talking and waited for the inevitable, for the angry, hurt words to come. Then, Sakura's hands were on her shoulders, and she tensed, thinking she might hit her.

However, it never came. Instead, Sakura wrapped her arms tenderly around Ino's body in a warm embrace. "Silly Ino, I could never hate you," she whispered comfortingly into Ino's ear, "I love you too." She began laying kisses on Ino's neck, trying to show her just how much she loved her.

"B-b-but, I thought," Ino began, only to be shushed as Sakura put a finger to her lips. Gently, she turned Ino around to face her, and looked into her eyes.

"I just needed to here you say it," she whispered, pressing her forehead to Ino's, "to hear you love me." And with that, she pressed her lips to Ino's, communicating all of her love with a searing hot kiss that left Ino speechless.

"Now," Sakura moved to the chair opposite Ino, "lets talk about something more exciting, or rather," the mischievous smile returning to her lips, "someone."


	3. Chapter 3

OMG, sorry for how long this took, I've had a lot on my plate for the last month and haven't had time to devote myself to this story. You shouldn't really expect me to really keep any sort of schedule with my stories, but I will try to give notice. Also, thanks to all the people who are watching my story. I'll probably be trying to start a new Naruto/Garra fic soon, so watch for that. Thanks to everyone!

* * *

Sakura untangled her arms from around Ino's body, and moved to the chair opposite Ino. After sitting down and getting herself comfortable, she decided to start the conversation.

"So, you have any idea what Hinata was doing yesterday," she asked Ino.

"I thinks it's called 'fingering yourself," Ino replied.

"How do you know that," Sakura asked curiously.

A mischievous grin grew on Ino's face. She looked around the room, as if to make sure no one was listening. "Do you really wanna know?"

Now Sakura's curiosity was peaked. She nodded yes.

"Are you really sure?" Ino asked teasingly.

"Come one Ino, tell me," Sakura pleaded.

Ino giggles, looked around one more time, and then took the Ninja pouch attached to her belt off and placed it on the small coffee table in the middle of the room.

Normally, this pouch is used to carry things a Shinobi might need in the field quickly. Smoke bombs, scrolls, first aid, and other small objects kept inside for quick access. That's what they normally contained, but Ino's pouch held something different in it today.

Ino placed her hand on top of the cover, then, slowly began to pull it back, drawing out the suspense. Finally, she lifted the flap back all the way, and placed her hand inside.

Sakura was on the edge of her seat, her eyes watching as Ino's hand withdrew from the pouch. 'What is it?'

As Ino's hand came back into view, Sakura saw what looked to be a rolled up magazine in her hand.

A disappointed look formed on Sakura's face. "It's just a magazine."

Ino's shook her head. "Not just any magazine," she said as she unrolled it and held it toward Sakura." Look for yourself."

Sakura took it. A surprised gasp escaped her lips when she saw the cover. A very busty blond woman looked back at her, her body laid out luxuriously before her eyes. This magazine was really…

"Is this what I think it is?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, that's genuine porno. I found it in my attic when I was little and forgot until yesterday that it was even there." Ino explained happily.

Sakura had already begun flipping through a number of pages, virgin eyes scanning the pages quickly, when a realization dawned upon her.

"There's only girls in this magazine," she noted, a strange tone in her voice, which Ino noticed.

"Your not disappointed, are you," Ino asked, "I thought you were into girls."

"I am, it's just," a slight blush growing on her cheeks, "I just kinda wanted to see one again."

Ino's eyebrows rose. "Again?"

Sakura froze, realizing what she had just accidentally revealed. 'Crap.'

"You've seen a boys penis, when was that?" Ino asked.

"Um…well, I mean, I don't know if I should say…" Sakura mumbled, eyes glued to the floor.

"Sakura, look at me," Sakura looked up, "you can trust me, I won't tell anyone." She looked into Sakura eyes. "Pleeeeease Sakura."

A moment passed before Sakura finally gave in. "Okay, I'll tell you."

Ino smiled in triumph, but it slowly faded as she realized how uncomfortable Sakura looked. 'She's really nervous about this, I don't want her to be uncomfortable talking to me.' Then a thought struck her.

She stood up and walked to Sakura. She took her hand in her and said, "let's sit together."

Sakura nodded and let Ino pull her to the couch. Sitting down, Ino placed her arm around Sakura's waist, pulling the girl close against her body. She smiled as she felt Sakura cuddle up against her, Sakura's arm snaking its way around Ino.

Ino gave Sakura's cheek a quick kiss, and had to suppress a giggle at the blush that formed there. Sakura really was just too cute for words.

"Are you ready to tell me now," Ino asked once the two lovers had settled in.

"Mmmhmm," Sakura replied, before taking a calming breath. Nerves settled, she began the story.

Sakura arrived at the hospital as usual to start her rounds. It was early in the morning, about 5 o'clock, and the hospital was quite as she walked to the reception desk to get her patient list. The receptionist smiled warmly, giving Sakura a good morning before handing her a clipboard. Sakura smiled back, taking the clipboard, and scanned the list as she walked away.

She sighed at the first name on the list. Uzumaki Naruto. What had he done this time? Probably got hurt training again. She made her way to the third story, already having memorized most of the hospital. Walking down the hall, she found room 98-B, and checked her clipboard to confirm it was the right room before opening the door and stepping in.

There was Naruto, wrapped up in bandages on the bed. He was asleep, and knowing him, probably wouldn't wake up for the next few hours. Beside him was a flower in a cup of water next to his bed. Tsunade would always make sure to leave Naruto a flower, a gesture of her love for him.

Naruto looked peaceful as he slept, rather strange compared to how loud and hyperactive he was awake. He was actually kind of cute like this, blanket half thrown off the bed and his arms over his head.

She knew he was trying his hardest to get stronger, so that they could rescue Sasuke. She just wished he would be careful. Just because he could heal in a day didn't mean he could be reckless. Sakura was going to have a long talk with him about this later.

Sakura set about her duties, making sure the room was clean, opening a window to let some fresh air in, checking Naruto's bandages. She gave the room a finally look over, and was about to leave, when she noticed something strange. There was a strange bulge in the blanket around Naruto's waist. The rest of the blanket was flat except for that one part.

She stood there for a moment, before making a decision. She moved to the door locked it, pulling down the shade to make sure nobody could see in.

She walked over to the end of the bed, knelt down, and reached for the blanket. Slowly she pulled it down his waist, careful not wake him, until his boxers were exposed. It was clear now what was making the bulge, heat rising to Sakura's cheeks. The bulge in Naruto's boxers told her everything.

"Naruto has morning wood," Sakura whispered. Part of her knew she should've stopped then, that she should cover Naruto up and just leave. Nevertheless, a larger part of her wanted to see more.

She made sure Naruto was still asleep and pulled his boxers down slowly. Sure enough, his member popped out. She gasped at its size. She knew anatomy, and of course she had studied male anatomy. Naruto wasn't huge, but he was definitely big for his age. She reached out, and visibly jumped when it twitched at her touch.

"Sakura, are you in there," a nurse asked from the other side of a door. Sakura leapt to her feet. She quickly fixed Naruto back up, covered him with a blanket, and made herself more presentable before unlocking and opening the door.

"What took you so long?" the older nurse asked.

"Sorry, I kind of drifted off there," Sakura answered embarrassedly.

"Well, don't let it happen again," she told Sakura, "now get going."

"Yes, mam," bowed her head, and went on her way.

Sakura finished telling her story. It felt good to tell someone, to finally get that off her chest. She looked over to Ino for her reaction, and was surprised at the flushed look on her face.

"Sakura, I never knew you had that in you."

"T-thanks Ino."

Ino regarded Sakura with half lidded eyes. She raised her hand to Sakura cheek, cupping it and turning it toward her.

"Sakura, I want to try something I saw in the magazine. W-would that be O.K" she asked, a strange look in her eyes.

Sakura just nodded her head. Ino held Sakura's face in her hands and slowly pulled her closer. Their lips met, but unlike their previous kisses, this one was more heated. Ino smashed her lips against Sakura, and Sakura responded with just as forcefully. Just as Sakura was really getting into it, Ino pulled back.

"What are you doing Ino," Sakura pouted.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth a little."

Sakura gave her a strange look before doing it. She could feels Ino's breath warm against her face, waiting for Ino to do whatever she was going to do. 'Just what is she up to' she asked herself. Finally, Ino moved in and pressed her lips to Sakura once again, but this time her tongue snaked out and into Sakura's mouth.

Sakura gasped into Ino's mouth as the blond's tongue explored her. Ino reveled in the feeling of Sakura's mouth, tasting the girl and massaging Sakura' s tongue with her own.

Sakura didn't know what to think. This was so much different from anything else they had done, it felt weird… but definitely good.

Ino heart skipped a beat as the other girl began to gently suck on her tongue. "Ooooomm."

Sakura liked that sound, the longing, the need she heard in it, that she could make Ino feel good.

Finally, after Sakura had pulled several more sexy moans from Ino's mouth, the two broke apart, panting from lack of air, their eyes locked together. Sakura broke the silence.

"Wow," she whispered, lips shining with Ino's saliva, a distant look in her eyes.

"Did you like it," Ino asked shyly.

"Yeah," Sakura almost yelled, catching herself.

"I… I've never kissed anyone like that before, so I know it wasn't very good," Ino said quickly.

"Don't say that, you were really good."

"Liked it that much did you," Ino teased, " what a bad girl."

"Ino, stop that!" Sakura playfully punched Ino's arm, blushing crimson.

Ino smiled, than gasped. "Oh my god, how long have we been sitting here."

Sakura looked out the window, "must be at least noon, why?"

Grabbing Sakura's hand, Ino pulled her toward the door.

"I know how we can have some more fun, but we gotta go, now!"

And so Ino pulled Sakura along, a devilish smile the only indication of what she was planning.


End file.
